Revitalization of Hope
by Kiriaxo
Summary: AU "She won't die yet. No, instead she will see as her friends fall, one by one. One body at a time." Those words echoed through the Kaioshin's mind, expecting death but such sadly never came. The survival of one and her decision shape the universe differently. As a young destined hero is raised by a god to perhaps become one himself. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Road to destiny.**

I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Kai/GT/Super.

Hello, we meet again! But this time with another story. This and the Unchained fate of the Saiyan will be my main focus.

* * *

Five million of years before ages, a period in which most mortals had barely grasped the concept of space, a time in which the mystic threads that represented an individual fate changed, the survival of one and the change of another.

A thundering sound escaped from the world as the battle raged, a planet deemed sacred by most, one no mortals were ever supposed to stride into, something which had not stopped the great Bibidi. A short bipedal alien, having a green skin nearly like an emerald. Wrinkles were seen, a sign of his old age coupled with long protuberances resembling a mustache. He had a black cap with the demon mark on it, coupled with an orange robe which worked nearly like a mantle and a dark blue outfit.

Bibidi for most of his life was reputed as one of the greatest sorcerers if not the greatest of his time. He was someone who had always dreamed of glory, to have fame and power... To rule over the many piles of stars which constituted the universe. A man which in the end had been alleged of treachery by those who were supposed to be his own all because of superficial reasons.

Betrayed by his own because of his immense magical prowess some even claiming that **Moro**, a creature of legend could only challenge him. Fear engulfed them in its flame as they had no choice but to deceive one of their own. The man was left in a feral planet, alone. He quickly learned to survive on his own, to not ever trust anyone, and to... **Destroy**.

**Destruction**... Something which imbued many with fear, the strong killing the weak or ruling over them. One could argue that it was senseless, even meaningless to destroy or rule when you could use your power for the greater good. But those were only ignorant for Bibidi, when you had strength everyone would fear you because you had the strength to finish them and their loved one. Mortals were simply nothing but hypocrite for Bibidi.

His kins had no idea that they had done nothing but accelerate their demise and give him **POWER**, the strength of another indeed but still power, power in the form of a fabled being from eons ago.

Indeed, the threads of destiny had smiled upon Bibidi. Allowing him to find the shelter of the fabled creature from eons, one which had destroyed everything, destruction itself. One which had been born from the malice of mortals. One which had eventually decided to hibernate, needing to recover his power.

It was none other than Majin Buu, the name which gave fear to all but himself. Because he had the strength to control it, to seal it.. The art of magic had truly blessed him, something many acknowledged yet dreaded. Power would always bring fear to one heart, it was plainly how this **universe** worked.

_Nonetheless, it is without a doubt that I am special. I have become a god myself, transcending any of the mortals themselves. Indeed my very being tower all creatures in this vast universe!_

Yes, it was clear that Bibidi believed himself to be the greatest creature ever created in this piteous excuse of a world. A creature that was so fabulous that he had challenged the so-called gods, the Kais. Those who created, his supposed creator. The god of creation themselves.

Look at them, unable to protect themselves. They refused to bow before me, and so here the price. Their death and nothing else. Even then, it merely came as a gift. To die by my creature is a blessing.

The man smiled in delight as he observed the West Supreme kai which despite her effort stood no chance before his creature, the god was painted in her very blood.

_No one stands a chance before my Majin Buu. No one but myself._

Twiddling his thumb, the sorcerer could see that soon enough the universe itself would learn it, they would tremble before Bibidi and Majin Buu. The man could already imagine such, after all, he had the right to after gaining the strength.

* * *

The evening breeze slowly flickered her white hair. The fight had come to an end. The West Supreme kai never had a chance. Her once beautiful skin was stained in her own blood. Her long white hair was mucky. Her right arm laying to her side, broken, shattered, and useless. She couldn't find the proper word to describe her own pain. Slowly, the West Supreme kai sobbed, the tear of a goddess, her cry of desperation echoing through the hollow place. No one but those monsters would hear it, but she needed to release her wild emotion. It tore her apart, to see no one but those guys hear it.

She was supposed to be the ruler of the Western quadrant of the universe and yet she was brought to her knees, defeated and weak. Something which wasn't supposed to happen, no one aside from the god of destruction was capable of challenging them but yet it happened

But then all was replaced by rage, a rage even herself couldn't find any word to explain. All upon seeing the cursed mortal which had put her into this broken, pathetic, and weak state. Bibidi was his name. A name she wouldn't forget, a name which bestowed her with hatred. An emotion that a Kaioshin never was supposed to feel.

Worst of it smiled atrociously at her, mocking her. While in reality, it had no power, it merely controlled a creature. And soon enough, it would kill him. She could feel it somehow, or that at least it would be the cause of his demise.

"I would have hoped for this gaze of hatred to stay longer. It looked good on you, West Supreme Kai." The stubby alien said, Majin Buu, the fabled creature staying behind as his lips curved into a devilishly smile. It was a monster with no real will. It just wanted destruction, in fact, it was destruction itself born from the wicked mortals, the vilest of them. It waited for Bibidi to give it the signal of ending her. Because Bibidi could seal it, even Majin Buu itself wanted freedom, something even the vilest mortals would want.

"Go to **hell**, runt" Her coal-black eyes glanced at master and slave. Mustering the strength to says so, the supreme kai closed her eyes. Anticipating her death... Seconds passed but it never came. Something that in the end, she had come to accept.

"It would seem as you so-called gods aren't as pure as believed. How interesting." Bibidi declared, navy blue eyes meeting with coal-black eyes as he lifted upward, Majin Buu followed ready to bring an end to his next target.

"She won't die yet. No, instead she will see as her friends fall, one by one. One body at a time." It was the last thing the West Supreme Kai managed to hear until she was taken by a twilight sleep. Both sorcerer and creature bursting in the air in a sonic boom.

* * *

Both master and slave as Bibidi liked to consider it went once again to another God of Creation, the North Supreme Kai.

The place itself seemed far more... Funereal while compared to the West section of the planet. Only mud, rock, and mist seemed present, coupled with a fairly small man, the North Supreme Kai. Ruling over the northern quadrant of the galaxy. His skin seemed human, having a short and chubby build. He boasted a white mohawk and a walrus mustache, both flowing in harmony with the air. Like every member of his kins, he had pointy ears. Obviously he possessed the same traditional outfit of all Kais, his being primary blue.

"So it was you who troubled our peaceful planet. A mere mortal helped by a creature of legend, Majin Buu." The sage and harmonious Supreme kai stated, standing with his hands behind his back. He was feeling bitter, but he decided to hold his emotion, no matter how much he would like to lash out.

Unlike most could believe, the Kaioshins were capable of emotion. They could love, they could hate, could feel sorrow and so on. In that way, the Kaioshins were like their mortal counterpart. After all, they had created them. It was only right to gift them with similar emotions.

"Mere mortal? Blaspheme! I am a god. I have transcended any mortals before me. I am Bibidi, bow before me or perish. The choice is yours." The stubby creature said, his eyes gliding towards the azure sky as it found himself smiling, likely content of something that North Supreme Kai couldn't grasp yet.

"How delusional. You are nothing but a fool with a delusion of grandeur, coupled by being a tyrant. Your talent sadly only came as wasted, anyways" The man stated, grabbing his sword from its sheath. "People like you deserve nothing but death" The north kai declared confidently. He had always been one of the best swordsmanship, no mortals of this period being able to challenge him, so the man expected to be able to deal with Majin Buu.

Bibidi's eyes gleamed with anger, that weakling supposed god had dared to call him delusional? No one deserved to live after saying this.

"Delusional you say?" Grounding his teeth, Bibidi turned to Buu. "BUU! KILL HIM." He shouted clamorously, the fabled creature smiled devilishly, roaring as it lunged towards the north kai, leaving only a path of dust. Only the creature had not faded, it merely had moved at a speed the supreme Kai had never seen before, onyx eyes wide open as Buu's fist hammered deep in the Kaioshin's stomach.

"G..Grgg" His mouth choked with blood, only leaving out a stuffed sound. Sadly for him, Majin Buu did not end it here. Vanishing behind, It continued by giving him a deluge of powerful blows at his lumbar, then his humerus upon growing bored. After seconds of doing such, Majin Buu stopped, flipping backward as it prepared yet another onslaught.

Giving yet another maniacal laugh, Majin Buu fired a flurry of pink blasts. The blast glided past the Kaioshin's body, such had taken all of his effort explaining his ragged breathing. Nonetheless, the man pulled himself back together as he dashed at the fabled creature, a swift movement being made as he sliced it in half.

_At last, the devil has died._ Or at least he believed, but to his surprise it was alive... Almost as it had felt nothing from being sliced in half.

"What the, how cou-" North Supreme Kai's eyes grew wide open, the Kaioshin stumbling backward in fear. Majin Buu, the devil, the fabled being... It was regenerating, his crimson eyes staring at him, almost as it had pierced his very soul.

"Well, well... Surprised, aren't you? Majin Buu is far more than power, he is death personified. Your death, North Supreme Kai. " He said in a sadistic tone, watching as those gods were killed by Majin Buu did not fail to amuse Bibidi.

Majin Buu stretched his arm forward, a pink and glowing sphere flaring on his palm. Until it erupted at the North Supreme Kai. The man left out a cry of agony, muffled by the monster's sphere. And then moment later, the smoke which had briefly formed cleared. Nothing remained of Kai's body only dust which was pushed by the wind shortly after.

"HAHA! How does it feel huh? Oh well, I forgot... YOU ARE DEAD." Bibidi erupted with laugher, it was this damned god's fault for not respecting him. He would have liked for his slave to not vaporize him as he would likely have tortured the Kaioshin before ending his life. But it did not matter, Majin Buu remained at the top with himself.

_The fool believed he had a chance before my Buu. How rubbish._

"My dear Buu, let's go and hunt more of those Kais. The south shall be next" He declared as he and Buu lifted upward, white aura cloaking them as they were ready to kill, ready to take on another god.

* * *

Their next destination seemed to be a rocky area. A rather beautiful canyon, the birds chanting a symphony of peace.  
But it wasn't what interested Bibidi. It was the Supreme Kai, ruler of the southern quadrant of the universe. He stood proud before him, arms crossed together as he looked at Buu. That Kaioshin was tall, much more compared to the other. His muscles were developed and firm, his finger mohawk flowing. Clearly, he looked strong but sadly for him, no one could beat Majin Buu.

"You are the one who killed my friends, my colleagues... Majin Buu" He glanced at Buu, not bothering himself by looking at Bibidi. He was pathetic and such did not interest the South Supreme Kai at all.

_What the? How could he? How could this excuse of a god not bother himself by looking at me, thinking of me as pathetic or something?_

After a few seconds calming himself, not wanting to seem like a fool. Bibidi declared serenely. " He is. And much like North Kai before... He is your end !" Bibidi smiled deviously, the South Kai glared at him... Angered and sad for one of his kins' demise. Both of those needed to be finished and only he could do such. After all, because of the Grand Kai's reduced power, he was the strongest.

"Alright then, we shall see. Majin Buu right? Come !" And so it did, the creature vanishing in front of him ready to punch. But unlike the other before him, the South Supreme Kai reacted quickly, delivering a punch before Buu, the fabled being knocked back as saliva buckled out of his mouth.

"W-WHAT?" Bibidi's eyes widened, how had this Kai managed to hit Majin Buu? Worst, it had managed to injure it? He couldn't explain such but it terrified him because it could mean his demise. Bibidi was everything but a man who wanted his end.

Is it possible that he's stronger than Buu? No.. That impossible. I mean, it's Majin Buu! Nothing is supposed to surpass it.

Twiddling his fingers in anxiety, Bibidi briefly closed his eyes.

The fight continued, the wind howling as their fists collided with each other. Luckily after a moment, the south kai found an opening, delivering a kick that struck the creature's chin. Buu left out a rasping sound that escaped from his mouth.

"NOT DONE YET" It was followed by the kai diving both knees to Buu's face, managing to hit him as saliva escaping from its mouth once more.

Bibidi couldn't believe it at all, it was almost as the Kais was overwhelming Majin Buu. His mind couldn't proceed with this information.

"Not talking any-" He was interrupted by Majin Buu's right arm extending towards his face, but sadly for Buu... It sailed past the South Kai which grabbed it furiously, roaring as he ripped out the arm.

Bibidi's eyes were wide open, what the hell had just happened? This Kai... Had ripped out Majin Buu's arm like nothing?

"Eh, it belongs to you... Ugly" He said smugly, throwing the arm at Buu. And then in an instant, the Kai vanished in the air.

Buu's arm quickly regenerated out of nowhere, it surprised the South Kai but now wasn't the time to show his emotion. It was time to fight.

Buu gathered energy within himself, seconds after a pink sphere flared to life. He latched it to the Supreme Kai, which countered by firing a green energy wave, destroying Buu's blast.

Such easily sailed past Majin Buu which had swiftly dodged it. But to his surprise and Kai's delight. The beam once more headed back to him.

Buu smiled deviously, opening his mouth as the monster did the impossible... It had swallowed his beam, like nothing. Smoke coming out of its hole.

"Haha" Bibidi left out a sigh in relief. "Good Majin Buu, end him" Bibidi shouted... But something else happened. Majin Buu's arm from earlier became goo which latched at the Supreme Kai to his surprise, covering him completely. And then in motion, the goo attached itself to Buu.

_What the? What's happening? What the hell are you doing, Buu_!

Buu started changing... His mass increasing, his height and muscle were bigger. He was tall much like the Supreme Kai. Majin Buu somehow had evolved and it was astonishing. Just how amazing could this creature be?

"You are amazing, aren't you?" Bibidi smiled... Truly with Buu, no one would ever stand against him.

* * *

Coal-black eyes opened, inspecting the landscape. Nothing had changed, their once beautiful world was destroyed. Only a shattered pillar of ice was left. All because of the work of a mortal and Majin Buu.

She carefully observed her own body, bloodstained and pathetic. Her arm was broken, much like nearly all parts of her body. But it wasn't what surprised her. Somehow, she was alive.

"I'm alive... Buu did not kill me." Suddenly a realization had hit her, the North and South Kais's ki were gone... Her eyes grew wide, could it be that they had died... A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, one for the death of her friends.

The West Supreme Kai held her head, recalling the devious sorcerer last words to her.

"She won't die yet. No, instead she will see as her friends fall, one by one. One body at a time."

The cruel reality had hit the Kaioshin. Those monsters, they were killing every single Kais... One by one.

_This is horrible... We can't win, this monster... He's too strong, w-we have to run._

She swallowed her own pride, slowly raising two fingers at her forehead. She was about to use Kai Kai, a useful technique that allowed them to teleport to any place in the universe.

"I have to get the remaining Kais... Else this will end all of us" She gathered the last of her energy, searching for the closest energy.. And then suddenly, she vanished.

**Eastside of the sacred world.**

Sweat dripped from the East Kaioshin and youngest Kai, Shin. He possessed purple skin and a white mohawk. The Kai could feel his friends' energies were fading, he could feel the monster headed to their next targets... Him.

_So this is where it ends, us Kaioshin dying by the hands of our own creation... How ironic_. A corner of his mouth raised, he had accepted his fate. He would fight despite how impossible it would be.

But unexpectedly, the figure of the West Kaioshin appeared before him, her hair brushed past her head. Broken, shattered, weak as blood drizzled on the ground. She fell on her knees, painting.

"W-We d-don't have m-much time. S-Shin teleport us to the Grand Supreme Kai" She stuttered, her breathing ragged. Shin did not ask any question, grabbing her. The man quickly teleported himself to the Grand Supreme Kai...

* * *

Arriving at their destination, Bibidi found himself surprised. The Kais were hard to find as no one could feel their ki. Aside from strangely Buu. But the worst was that... No Kaioshin was here. At least based on Buu's reaction which showed a glint of emotion, something which surprised Bibidi.

"This damned Kai decided to flee, how smart... But it won't work for long, no one escapes from Lord Bibidi" He declared, hovering upward. Majin Buu did the same shortly after finishing inspecting the place further.

* * *

The figure of the Grand Kaioshin stood before them, his aura strong, powerful, and sage. The wisest and once the strongest Kai.

The man had pink skin, the same pointed ears as his other kin. His mohawk much like most of them was white. His outfit was nearly the same as the other Kaioshin, but unlike them, he had a purple cape.

_Those times are hard for us, to thinks Majin Buu would strike us, Kaioshin_.

To his surprise, the East and West Kaioshin appeared before him. One broken and another seemingly fine. But the pain could be seen in their eyes, the pain of loss.

"Grand lord! Excuse us for entering your domain. But we have to leave this planet !" The West Supreme Kai hastily declared under her breath.

Shin's eyes were wide, was the West Supreme Kai telling them to flee? To abandon their Word tree? The origin of every single one of them. It would mean denying their origin, something Shin couldn't accept.

"Forgive me West Supreme Kai. But are you suggesting us to abandon our world? We canno-" Shin found himself interrupted by the angered voice of the West Supreme Kaioshin.

"Don't oppose my decision Shin. I have been in this position for millions of years longer than you. We need to survive else or nothing will ever stop Buu !" She glared at him. West Supreme Kai wasn't feeling like dealing with someone she considered as a brat for long. When they were all in danger.

The one knows as the Grand Kaioshin coughed, before simply opening his eyes. Inspecting both of them.

"As far as I am concerned West Supreme, the one saying such should be me. But you are forgiven as I sadly agree with your plan." The man said. Shin found himself gasping, to thinks even the Grand Kaioshin could agree with this. Was everyone going crazy? Or was it him? He couldn't tell. But he had no choice in the matter.

"Little Shin, unlike what you believe, the World tree won't be lost. After all, a seed could easily be given to us by the almighty **Zeno**. Aside from such, much like the West Supreme Kai stated... Our death would mean the end of all." Zeno? It was a name both Kaioshins had never heard before, but the fact that the Grand Kaioshin had called him such means it was an even higher authority than him.

"Almighty Zeno? Who is such, Grand Kaioshin?" They asked at the same time, the Lord of lords simply smiled in response. They were old, yet they had many things to learn.

"Oh well, I will explain such later. Both of you suppress your ki and grab me, we are going to another world." They nodded in agreement, both grabbing the Grand Kaioshin. And so in motion, they teleported to another world.

Unknown to them their fate had changed, one survival alone had shaped the universe itself differently. One single decision.

* * *

The Kaioshins had teleported to a new world. It was fairly beautiful, being large, perhaps a little less than their other world. It had an azure sky, two moons shining its sky. And much like their world, it possessed various types of ecosystem. It almost felt like their home.

"Amazing, I am almost feeling as if nothing changed. Aside from the gravity which seems slightly inferior. Which isn't that surprising, I guess." The West Kaioshins declared, inhaling the fresh air, filling her nostril. Her wounds were still hurting, but she decided to relax for now, even if she was at the edge of collapsing. Perhaps the Kaioshin did not want to show her weakness? But it did not mean such wasn't seen by the wise eyes of the Grand Supreme Kai.

"It was a world that I created myself long ago. How good to see it flourished with life now." He started eyeing a cluster of birds, their wings majestically deployed. He found himself smiling, the art of life did not stop to surprise him. The other Kaioshins were not much surprised, only a man like the Grand Supreme Kai could create a piece of art like this.

The man approached the West Kaioshin, energy forming on his palms, touching her with it. Seconds after, her sounds were gone. It was something only the Grand Kaioshin and the attendants were capable of.

"Thank you, Grand Kaioshin" She bowed in respect, a small smile forming as the man looked at her.

The man turned to the horizon as a tear rolled down the Grand Kaioshin's cheek, remembering that his friends were now gone. To think yet another sorcerer would bring chaos to the universe. It was almost as fate repeated itself. Perhaps his worst fear would happen one day, the return of Moro.

* * *

Once more Bibidi found himself surprised to see no Kaioshin... Those cunning bastards had fled.

"You bastards... How could they" Clenching his fist as he looked briefly at the azure sky. The man turned to Majin Buu.

"How sad, this planet could have served as the main base. Anyways... " He tried to calm himself but soon found out that he couldn't. Those damned Kais deserved nothing but death.

"Buu, you destroy this planet... NOW " He shouted angrily, Buu simply grinned darkly as it flew up, a powerful sphere of ki forming on his palm. In motion, it was launched to the Planet... Destroying it in a firework of energy.

Bibidi had survived thanks to the use of his magic, merely creating a shield around him. He smiled in delight upon seeing the planet turned to dust. The Kaioshins were gone and nothing would ever oppose him.

* * *

**Earth, unknown location.**

Years passed by, as expected Buu was strong... And uncontrollable, the beast barely listened to him now. It destroyed what he had not wanted to, it was a miracle that he was still alive.

_To thinks this day would happen..._

They were now in a Planet called Earth, for Buu to rest and later destroy when he would wake up.

But sadly for Buu, Bibidi had enough... Now he had left him with no choice but to seal him.

To seal my own power, how sad. The Kaioshins must be laughing at me in their grave.

But it wouldn't matter, they were dead. And Bibidi had found another way to get powerful warriors, using the arcane of dark magic. Not only that, he had a clone as skilled at him. Indeed, Bibidi had managed to learn the art of cloning through his magic. After all, only he, the great Bibidi could be incredible in this vast universe.

The creature thrust his arms forward, aimed at Buu. And slowly he began his chant. Something which was needed in order to seal Majin Buu. The creature suddenly found itself warped in its how goo, which then formed into a cocoon. It would be trapped, perhaps forever, or perhaps not.

"It's a shame controlling you was impossibl-" The creature found himself interrupted by a bitter female voice.

"Indeed, it was. But now without it... What are you? Let me tell you. You are nothing but a delusional fool." The man turned to the voice, only to see her. Her arm pointed at him, a glowing white sphere. The West Supreme Kai had survived. And she asked for nothing but revenge.

"I will destroy you... You and Majin Buu" The sphere increased in size, Bibidi stepping backward in fear, his legs were numb.

The man was surprised for sure, but he had a solution to his problem. His arms forward, he began chanting. He could feel that the Kaioshin wasn't as pure as before, something he could manipulate, while weak compared to Majin Buu, her power still utterly surpassed every mortal in this universe.

But it was stopped by her blasting his arms off, nothing left of it. The Kai had felt him try something, and she didn't want to see what it was.

"W-Wait ! " He said, breathing ragged. His death was close. He could already feel it, waiting. After having created it through his magic, it would finally take him.

"If you destroy it, Majin Buu will wake up! He will destroy everything , the universe itself. !" As much as he wanted the Kaioshin dead, having his clone dead wasn't something he could ever imagine. After all, it would mean his whole existence to be erased.

"It doesn't change your fate. Any last word?" She asked, her face stern. She could at least provide him with this before ending his life.

"No." He simply looked down, his fate already accepted. The man closed his eyes, waiting.

_He is not even that desperate? Well, too bad_. She hoped he would have been more... Afraid, it would make his death far more satisfying.

"Well then, goodbye !" She said, a corner of her mouth lifting ... It did not mean she would not enjoy every second of this moment. After all, she was about to end one of the executioners of the Kaioshin.

"HA !" The female Kaioshin roared, a white sphere swallowing Bibidi until no trace was left of him, the sorcerer was finally dead.

The figures of Grand Supreme Kai, accompanied by the East Supreme Kai, Shin. Their hands were behind their back. Silence swallowed the scene until it was eventually broken.

"Are you sure it should have ended like this?" The worried voice of the Grand Supreme Kai said. She simply nodded. It was something that Shin agreed, something that he would likely have done himself.

* * *

**Circa 238 before ages.**

Something that even the Kaioshin couldn't describe had happened during a fated day of April 16.

A powerful warrior had appeared, a warrior many called Yamoshi, King of the good. A pure and righteous man who had wanted nothing but to change his race. Upon seeing that no matter what, everything would remain the same... The man had made up his mind, achieving amazing strength, beyond what most mortals had done.

Eventually, he came to achieve a power that could rival if not surpass the Kais themselves. Many called it Super Saiyan, a weird mutation that gave him enormous strength.

Sadly for him, some other of his race had managed to achieve the power, every single one of them being evil. Aside from his friends. Five other righteous Saiyans.

The heroes at one point decided that nothing could save their race. Besides if they were to fight against the problem itself. Ending every evil Saiyans within their race, rather drastic but sadly needed.

But it wasn't the most impressive. Somehow through the use of a ritual that the Kaioshins had never thoughts possible. Those mortals managed the impossible...

Achieving **Godly ki **or at least Yamoshi did. Helped by his subordinates and friends, as he was cloaked in red godly energy. Yamoshi fought against the evil itself.

But despite his enormous power, which even surpassed that of Majin Buu. The power eventually faded as fast as it appeared. Sadly Yamoshi was slain, and Planet Sadala was destroyed because of this civil war.

The Saiyans were a tough race, even then they had managed to survive the destruction of their planet. And now they were heading to yet another planet. . . .

"This **Yamoshi** fellow was impressive." The East Supreme Kaioshin said something that West Supreme Kai agreed with. Had he appeared millions of years ago, Buu would have been killed.

"The other of members of his race also were, a shame most were evil." She added, nearly everything about those Saiyans was impressive. They were strong, near-death could make them stronger and they had this mutation... Super Saiyan.

She briefly looked at the World Tree. Over the years, their condition had improved well. A new World tree had been planted, even if sadly no other Golden fruit had appeared yet. Luckily for them, yet another Kaio had been born. It was Kibito, which had been given the position of attendant Kaioshin.

It was also why she had been assigned as the ruler of the North and West quadrant of the universe. Shin gifted with the East and South.

"Well, you are right Northwest Supreme Kai. We should keep an eye on those Saiyans. " Shin left out a sight, mortal cloaked in godly ki... Such a rare sight.

"Oh well, you can continue to call me West Supreme Kai, Shin. Or perhaps like you, I should think of a more appropriate name."

* * *

"Even more surprising events happened, aside from the Saiyan. Another powerful race had flourished. The Frost demon, while they stood no chance against the Super Saiyan, which sadly were gone by this time. They were still strong on their own.

But then unexpectedly a mutated Frost demon was born. Gifted with power far surpassing those of his race. His name was Cold, a name that would eventually strike fear into the heart of many.

Years passed by once more, the Saiyans were reduced to nothing, far weaker compared to their ancestor, not nearly as intelligent yet still as evil. Eventually, aware of his superior power compared to most if not every individual within the universe, King Cold began conquering it.

All were annexed, under the demon fist of...Fear. The Frost Demon even had annexed the Saiyan race. Knowing of their still superior strength compared to most races of the universe.

_Had he struck thousands of years ago, the Saiyan would have ended him. But then, it was surely a good thing that the Super Saiyans are gone. They were too strong, even for us Kaioshin_.

Going back to the Kaioshin, they had decided to not act. Not wanting to truly interfere with mortals. Even if the universe seemed to become a darker place as time passed by.

Yet again, more time has elapsed. Another mutated child had been born from King Cold, **Frieza**. He also had a brother, Cooler. But the Frost demon wasn't as special as his brother.

* * *

**Planet Vegeta, Ages 737.**

Bardock stood alone, looking at the crimson sky of Planet Vegeta. Crimson much like the blood which dripped from his body. Now was the time of a change, for his race to be free at last. For the tyrant, the almighty Frieza to die. The one which was about to kill them as he had seen before.

The man found himself smirking. Some surely would call him delusional, but it means nothing to him. He would save his race, no matter how impossible it could be. He could feel excitation running through his body, his blood steaming.

_Those bastards, Frieza... Dodoria, all of them will pay_.

He had two possible outcomes, either falling as his race would be forgotten, seen as a weakling or he would prevail, they would be seen as the strongest, the ruler.

"Alright, Frieza! Everything will end now, we won't die." The man clenched his fists tightly, he ground his teeth. An azure aura cloaked around him, his eyes igniting with fire as he prepared himself to try the impossible.

To fight against the devil itself, Bardock propelled himself towards the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta.

All of this was observed by the eyes of West Supreme Kai, wanting to see how all of this will end. Even if she had an idea of the answer already. Yes, no matter how heroic the man was. He would die, no one but the Kais had a chance against Frieza.

* * *

Bardock dashed through Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. His eyes glinted with rage. Rage towards Frieza, to himself for not realizing the truth sooner, to his people for having been fool unable to see past Frieza's power. But he couldn't mourn with the past, now was the time for their future to be seen upon the road. The devil had to die.

"FRIEZA !" The man shouted, a garrison of soldiers firing yellow-ish energy wave at him. Smoke blinding their view, but they supposed that the man was dead.

The smoke briefly entering their nostril, a few coughing up but to their surprise, it wasn't the case. The angered man, a former soldier of the Frieza force wasn't dead yet. Despite the wounds, the pain which he could barely endure anymore. Yet such did not stop him to dash to a soldier in his path, an elbow being sent at the alien's jaw, crushing it like it had been nothing.

_You'll pay for everything you did, Frieza_! The man thought, he was feeling as if every single part of his body was about to be destroyed.

"FRIEZA !" The man yelled, his azure sure once more bursting with superior intensity compared to before. The Saiyan provided a soldier in his path with a rush of punches, breaking most if not every single one of the alien. He fell dead, attracted by the gravity of Planet Vegeta.

Bardock did not care about their demise. Only Frieza was on his mind. Just thinking of the devil itself made him burst with energy. Until a ball was launched to him, the man simply deflecting it to the void of space. Bardock retaliated by gathering energy within himself, until a ball of ki formed, glowing in the void of space.

"Don't stand in my way !" He stated, launching furiously to the soldier which dared to attack, his body instantly turned to dust.

Bardock had no time to contemplate his work, instead, he vigorously dashed back to Frieza's ship. Before he could reach, he found himself once more interrupted by some soldiers. The man vanished behind one, snapping his neck. One of them, angered by one of his own demises quickly attempted to punch him but such could only slide past Bardock.

In response, the man hammered his fist deep to the soldier's stomach, much like the other before, he fell dead. But such had given the soldiers an occasion, Bardock finding himself trapped by the cluster of soldiers.

_Damnit, I can't move... No. I have... I HAVE TO KEEP GOING!_

"**HA** !"

Bardock's azure aura busted with even more energy compared to before, each soldier being vaporized completely by his aura, it was truly a beautiful yet terrifying sight for every single soldier. Bardock, it was a name to be remembered. Yet sadly such would never be truly the case, his name would be lost in the large scheme of things.

West Supreme Kai's face boasted a smirk, truly despite his injury. This Bardock possessed incredible tenacity. Finding the strength within himself to fight against Frieza and his soldier. Was it possible that he could ascend into a Super Saiyan? The power that his ancestor once had, cloaked in their golden and powerful aura.

The spiky-haired hero of Planet Vegeta continued his quest, he gritted his teeth, biting his lips painfully. Until finally, at last, Frieza himself stepped out of his ship. The Frost demon levitating, energy gathered in his finger.

"At last you show your damned face, Frieza." He said, his breathing ragged. He observed the demon, his face stern. Frieza's crimson eyes staring at them, nearly everyone aside from Bardock gulping at the Frost Demon's sight.

"We Saiyan no longer obey you Frieza! We are free. " He smirked, everyone gulping once more. This Bardock, was he crazy or simply determined? Or was it both?

"It all comes down to this." He glared at Frieza, the monster slowly raising his finger. Energy gathered in it.

"Now, everything changes" Bardock snickered, the Frost demon disgusted him... Everything needed to change. An azure sphere formed on his palm, increasing until it stopped.. It would be the end of Frieza's reign, the time for freedom. His blood asked for revenge! The Saiyan would be unchained at last.

"The fate of Planet Vegeta." His mate's fate, even Raditz's own, it would change, no matter how strong the monster before him was.

Frieza stared at him, blankly. This Saiyan was amusing him, enough that he decided to let him continue blather. It would make crushing his hope much more amusing.

"My own fate" Bardock started gathering energy in his palm, a blue sphere-forming. Bardock poured all of his energy into it. It was all of their hope, he couldn't fail now. Kakarot, his son. The one he had believed as a weakling, a failure and a disgrace to his name. The one he had seen in his vision.

"Kakarot's fate." Yes, his son's fate would change, he would stand with him. His son was the future of his race. Something that Bardock had learned far too late for his own taste. He clenched his fist firmly, remembering failure would cost the death of many.

"And your fate." Frieza, this sick bastard would perish. Everything would change. The Saiyan would prevail and Frieza would perish.

The energy around Bardock's palm radiated with newfound strength, the man onyx eyes staring coldly at the devil's crimson eyes."IT WILL END HERE !" Bardock launched the ball of energy at Frieza, in hope of ending the demon's life once and for all.

**But**...

Frieza's glowing sphere increased in size, engulfing Bardock's blast. Like it had been nothing. The demon chuckled, this monkey believed he had a chance. To see it crushed, much like his ball of energy die not to fail to amuse him. The ball itself had become like a glowing sun, a supernova... Which only asked for death.

"W.. What?" Bardock asked, unable to understand. No one could, no one managed to find any word. The supernova approached them, and so did their death.  
Everything would end, Bardock had failed.

The maniacal laugh of Frieza echoing through the deep void of space.

He could feel it, the price of failure. But without him asking, yet another vision was given to him.

* * *

The sky was green, the landscape was seemingly alien for Bardock, it had a weird blue coloration. He could see two humanoid standing on an island. One standing proudly and firm, wearing an outfit Bardock had never seen on a Saiyan. His wild and spiky hair flickering through the wind as his onyx eyes at another figure.

One which was shorter, having horns and a lizard tail, having an armor much like the other humanoid. It was none other than Frieza, crimson meeting onyx eyes. The devil smiled as they braced themselves for a future battle to come.

* * *

They had **hope**. A word Bardock believed he would never use ever in his life.

Bardock and the soldiers which stood in the Supernova's path were engulfed, their body slowly turning to nothing but dust.

"**KAKAROT** !" Indeed, the Saiyan had hope. Hope in the form of his low-class son, Bardock could feel it. The one to avenge them would be him, how ironic. Sooner or later, Frieza would perish. Their pride would be restored. It was the man's last thoughts, today marked the end of a race and the beginning of a tale. The **road to destiny** was forged.

The destiny of a baby had been saved by merely nothing but his power, the road was now forged but yet again the threads of destiny were about to play.

* * *

The West Supreme Kai watched those events unfold, finding herself surprised. Despite knowing of Frieza's strength, for a moment Bardock made her believe that he had a chance. That he would ascend to the now fabled Super Saiyan and end Frieza, once and for all.

But he failed to stand against the demon. In the end, he had mentioned a name. Almost as the saiyan race still had hope, no matter how tiny it could be. Kakarot was it? It picked the Kaioshin's interest, if that Kakarot had been mentioned by Bardock, it could only mean that he was incredible himself. And so the Kai began searching through the North quadrant.

And it barely took her time. It was just a baby, one which looked exactly like Bardock.

Poor thing, it will surely never reach its destination. And even if that the case it will surely die. The last hope of Planet Vegeta ending like this, no one to remember it. That is beside if.

Besides if she saved it...Besides if she changed a mortal's destiny. Something no Kaioshin had tried before, something that they should have done from the beginning to make their universe a better place.

"Yes... Kakarot huh? You are destined for more than deaths. You can be greater than this, perhaps you could one day become a Super Saiyan God... Surpassing and ending Buu itself" Yes, the Supreme Kai dreamed of ending Buu. And only two creatures could do such. The god of destruction which had refused to help, considering that Buu wouldn't ever wake up, thus posing no threat.

Incompetent moron, supposed to bring order by destructing anything which could pose as problematic yet never did such. A bad excuse for a god.

The other creature capable of ending Buu was none other than the Super Saiyan God. The whole reason why she had become interested in the Saiyan.

And so with these last thoughts, the Supreme Kai teleported herself to the void of space, appearing before a round ball.

Finding herself floating and easily stopping the pod through her magic.  
She carefully inspected the spherical object. Grasping the side of it as she observed the baby sleeping. Sucking his thumb, a single eye opened as he looked at her, tired. Unknown to the poor creature, he was one of the lasts of his race. Something that in a way, he and her shared.

"You are so beautiful. " She looked at his eyes, despite him trying to look tough. His eyes were gentle and calm, a feature he had inherited thanks to his mother.

"You are going to be more than you were supposed to be, I promise." In an instant, she and the pod were teleported back to the Sacred World of the Kai.

West Supreme Kai was quick to act, opening Kakarot's pod, a squealing noise was heard as the door opened. She grabbed the baby which tried to bite her fingers but stopped himself, not wanting to hurt someone. And that despite his pod having screamed to destroy anything in his path for nearly two hours.

"Those barbarous creatures tried to turn you into a violent monster, despite your gentle nature. Lucky you, before you could turn into one. You were saved by me" She smiled, her kind smile reminded the child of his mother, Gine. His furry brown tail swung back and forth, excited and interested by the stranger.

"Kakarot? A name that was supposed to bring **fear** and **terror**. But you won't be this, no. You will be." She rubbed her chin, had the child landed in some unknown planet. He would have come from space, from the sky.

"Goku. **Guardian of the universe**, his protector. The one who will bring peace to universe seven, who will help **revitalize** the universe. But... You shall also be the one who will bring death to Majin Buu" She raised the child up, the shining sun was seen.

"The Sun is shining in our world. Then such must be a sign, a sign of a bright future."

**Chapter end.**

* * *

**Arc 1 : A vast universe.**

Chapter 1 : Road to destiny.

Chapter 2 : Clash of gods.

_Preview :_

_The consequence of the West Supreme Kai's action is being seen upon the road. Having no choice but to face off against one of her own. Will Earth prevail without its hero? What will happen to Goku? All those questions will be answered next time!_

Author note :

I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, I have been working on it for a few weeks. Expect it to be updated every Thursday or Friday, depending on my free time.

The main characters change depending on the arc.

Oh and don't forget to leave a review, I enjoy feedback.

The cover is a collab between salvamakoto and Patty-Chan, check them out !


	2. Clash of Gods

**Chapter 2 : Clash of gods**

I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super

* * *

"The sun is shining on our world. Then such must be a sign, a sign of a bright future."

Coal eyes meeting with onyx, as the morning breeze flickered white and black hair in harmony much like the birds which were singing. A mere mortal raised by a god, one who create, those who created as the threads of destiny were changed, perhaps for the better or the worst. Soon enough the answer would be given to her.

But she didn't care about what it would, she had plan... Plan for this kid to be something more than his ancestor. To surpass his foes, anyone in his path. Perhaps much like Yamoshi had done thousands of years ago against those who stood against him, ready to end their evil deed.. Soon enough, a smile curved into her lips, for the first time in million of years ago, the Kaioshin was happy. Happiness, something that she had long lost. Taken by the vile's hands of Bibidi the sorcerer, all because of the slaughter of her fellow Kaioshin.

_But it doesn't matter, such was the past. Now, I have to look forward... For this boy's future, to ensure that no Bibidi will appear again and that... Majin Buu would perish._

She hated Bibidi... She hated Majin Buu, for years they had make them hate herself. Because of her weaknesses, to not being able to defend herself and the other despite being a god. But such wasn't the worst, those monsters... They had made her hate her own creation, something intolerable for a Kaioshin. Something which had nearly cost her position and finally something that only thanks to the Grand Kaioshin's sagest that she had been able to fix.

Perhaps it was one of the reasons she had taken Goku? To atone of her sins, her own mistakes, hoping to correct them. Rather ironic as by allowing Goku, a mortal to enter their sacred world, yet another sin had been committed.

"But I don't care... " Another smile formed on her smooth's face, the sun shining as bright as ever, perhaps a sign to her heart being illuminated? "I will commit as much sins as needed if they end up being for the greater good." She chuckled, her eyes going towards Goku. As she observed the child, to see him so peaceful, without any kind of worries towards anyone was a good sight for her. That he could truly be different, and so the Supreme Kai threated her fingers through his wild and spiky black hair.

_It would seem that you aren't hungry yet. Anyways, from what I can remember your race need water and food to be supplied with. Well, luckily that won't be a problem._

After millions of years of observing the mortals, the Supreme Kai was certain that she could easily take care of him. However, the source of her problem was far different from being such. It was none other than her fellow Kaioshin, but just like every problem it had his own seed of solution.

And funnily, almost as fate laughed at her. It was coming, right at her. She could feel the energy signature of Shin heading towards her, likely having sensed her teleport to the mortals realm, something which had only happened million of years ago and thus could be seen as suspicious. The Kaioshin could sense that he was also accompanied by his attendant.

_Annoying fool, always getting into business which isn't his own. Anyways, let's see what he has to says._

For a moment, the West Supreme Kaioshin thought about hiding Goku but decided otherwise. Because at one point, he would be discovered as nothing could be hidden to the Grand Kaioshin. And so she braced herself, ready to face against one of her own.

It had only taken a few seconds for Shin and his attendant, Kibito a tall and fairly muscular Kai, his skin being a pink coloration. Having long white hair which were draw back and a board face. Kibito possessed the traditional Kaioshin outfit, his being primary red. The West Kaioshin found it ironic that Kibito seemed to be the oldest one of them while he was in reality the youngest.

"My dear Eastsouth Supreme Kai, a pleasure to see you after so long." She gave him a forced smile. She wasn't much interested in seeing him after so long, something Shin quickly understood. She was holding the sleeping baby on her hands. Something which was noticed by both the Supreme Kai and his attendant.

"It is also a pleasure my dear Westnorth Supreme Kai. I believe that your brilliant mind already managed to know the reason of my visit." Much like her, Shin gave a forced smile. Over the years both Kaioshin had a stained relation, either because of disagreement in the way they took their action or the West Kaioshin once clouded heart which had still bothered him.

"Oh? Well my dear, after so long you decided to see about the famous Anzûs? Well I can understand, creature like those are only seen in my section of the planet after all." Of course she was merely mocking him, knowing full well of the real reason of the Kaioshin visit. But it did not mean she wouldn't try to avoid the subject as much as needed.

"Or perhaps is it t-" Before she could finish her line, she was interrupted by none other than the attendant, Kibito.

"**Enough** ! West Supreme Kai, you know full well of our reason to visit your domain !" Kibito huffed, the Kaioshin was purposely annoying them, worst she was mocking them ! It made the matter longer than it should. And such greatly annoyed Kibito, enough to forget his position and manner.

She glared at him furiously, coal black eyes nearly piercing through the attendant's soul, much to his horror. This annoying attendant had dared to speak to her like this? Going as far as ordering her something. She wouldn't let this slip, even if it was the attendant of another, she was still superior to him in position and power.

"Enough? You dare to speak that way to me Kibito? Because as far as I'm concerned...I am your** superior**, while you merely serve as an **attendant** to a Kaioshin, something which could easily be replaced as far as I know. So please give me a favor and **know your place**" She chewed out. The attendant was quick to look down, a sign of submission. He had forgotten that while he wasn't her attendant, he still was inferior to her in their position.

"Well, excuse my attendant. He can prove as quite bold. Now Westnorth Supreme Kaioshin, like my dear attendant stated earlier. You know full well of our reason, just what is this mortal child doing here." Shin calmly said, his hands behind his back as he patiently waited for her answer. Unlike his fellow Kaioshin, he decided to act in a far calmer way, not wanting to be seen like his attendant.

She raised a brow. It would seems as Shin was far calmer compared to years ago. "Your attendant is excused. Anyways my dear, the answer is simple. I decided to take care of the mortal child, any problem with it?"

A small smile curved across her lips, tilting her head down, to see Goku warped around her arms, sucking his thumb. His tail swinged back and forth, likely because of having being awoken by their little chat.

"Yes, there is. This world is sacred, no mortals is allowed to enter it. I'm sure you already know of such, or would I need to remind you what happened with Bibid-" Before he could finish, he found himself grabbed by the collar, the female Kaioshin using her right arm as she glared at him, angry... Annoyed, furious, almost ready to kill.

That name bestowed her with **hate**, spreading through her entire system, almost as it was shutting down all of her other feeling. It was an emotion Kaioshin were not supposed to feel, yet it was the case for her. She hated Bibidi more than anything, despite how she had been the one to kill him. Just hearing about it was enough to rub her off her earlier good mood. Something which was easily seen by Shin, giving her a gesture to indicate her to release him. And so she released him begrudgingly.

After a moment, needing to regain his breathing, Shin quickly decided going to his point directly would be the wiser choice of action."Well huh... Anyways, the child should be transported elsewhere. "

* * *

...

_Is he telling me to abandon him? Is this idiot assuming that I'm going to abandon Goku?_

She grounded her teeth, holding herself from doing anything to Shin. After a small session of steadily inhaling and exhaling she retorted. "I refuse completely, I won't abandon the child... "

"Excuse me? What's wrong with you? " That was the last straw... The West Supreme Kai was going crazy for Shin, allowing a mortal to step in their world despite how sacred it was? He couldn't accept it neither could Kibito, not after the event which happened million of years ago, when nearly all of them were slaughtered and the Westnorth Supreme Kai was forgetting it? That it was because of a mortal stepping into their world that they nearly died?

"Nothing" She declared, a smirk seen across her face. She didn't plan on abandoning the child, not after seeing Bardock's act, it would be waste for his heritage but also a waste for her future plan.

"Nothing ? You are wrong my dear... You are letting a mortal stay into our world. Worst, he's a **Saiyan** !" Saiyan... Everything about them was wrong, they were strong, they were brave for most. But most of all, they were evil and had posed as a threat perhaps greater than Buu itself ! She was inviting something which could become even more of a nightmare than the fabled creature.

" What's next you are going to tell me you want him as an attendant... Wait worst , you are hoping for him to take the place of the **God of Destruction**?" The last part was intended as a joke, he believed the Westnorth Supreme Kai crazy enough to try and make a mortal into an attendant but not the latter. Surely she wouldn't be capable of such, could this mortal even have the potential to become one?

"Well..." Shin's eyes grew wide in surprise, stepping backward... She was seriously thinking about it? Shin wasn't sure if it was possible for this child to ever surpass Lord Beerus or equal him. But her reply nonetheless confirmed his doubt, the Westnorth Supreme Kai was going crazy.

After a small pause, needing to gather his thought, Shin replied. "This is a joke? Are you really hoping to make him into one? This is betrayal towards **Lord Beerus** now."

"Betrayal? We know full well that he will be replaced one day and I never said anything about trying to turn him into a God of destruction. Even if admit it would be tempting if he ends up just like I'm expecting him to, but the choice will be his and his only. Beside, what's wrong with him being a saiyan?" And it would be a choice that she would respect, after all the only thing she truly wanted from him was the destruction of Majin Buu.

"What's wrong by him being a Saiyan ? Everything ! You know full well about how dangerous those creatures can be !" Shin retorted, holding himself from lashing out at the crazy Supreme Kai, even if he had to admit it was getting tempting.

"Yeah, they are dangerous... And incredibly powerful, I dare to says that they are the strongest creature ever made by us. Well, aside from those mutated Frost Demon. " Upon saying this, she rubbed her chin, finding herself smiling for unknown reason. She just had an idea, something which had nearly terrified her.

"Imagine a mutated saiyan? One like this could surely surpass the God of destruction in no time !" The idea was Interesting. A shame Goku did not seem to be like this. But she didn't care, she could feel he would himself become strong, despite how weak he was at the moment. After all, his father Bardock had done such and he looked exactly like him.

The child suddenly started crying, his cry echoing through the hollow place. The Kaioshin head tilted down, finding herself panicking for a moment."What's wrong Goku? Are you hungry?" The child's growling stomach gave her the answer, the Supreme Kai chuckling.

"Oh well... I guess I got my answer" West Supreme Kai murmured, a smile curving into her lips. Holding him only with her left hand, white particle present as it slowly formed into an object it. It appeared out of seemingly nothing, she held it on her right arm. It was a baby bottle. The Supreme Kaioshin had used the creation power they were capable of using to create a baby bottle... The sight annoyed Shin, but the Kaioshin decided to says nothing, not wanting to feel the fury of his fellow Kaioshin.

Feeding him with milk through the baby bottle, the baby's cry ceased. Replaced by him calmly drinking the milk. The Kaioshin knew he would ask for more soon, knowing well about saiyan's appetite.

"I prefer to not imagine such. Anyways, you're saying this like he's going to stay." Shin said after a small pause. He couldn't allow the child to stay... Not when the West Supreme Kai was like this, he could see that she was playing a dangerous game.

"He is going to stay Shin... Because you see, he's apart of me. The child is mine, and I can assure you that... If you dare to ever touch him, it would be like touching me... And when it will happen, I wil-"

* * *

Authority suddenly swept across the sacred world as a chubby figure emerged, standing tall, powerful and... Wise. It was none other than the Lord of lord, Grand Supreme Kai. The Kaioshins were quick to act, bowing before him. As the Grand Kaioshin observed them, he could only see disappointment, not only towards the West Supreme Kai and Shin, disappointment for their inability of understanding each other.

The youngest Supreme Kai, Shin stood up on his feet, his onyx eyes looking directly at his lord as he said. "Grand Supreme Kai excuse the West Su-" But he was interrupted by the lord of lord coughing up, likely in order to show that he was about to says something.

"Enough of this. It would seems as neither of you are capable of finding a proper solution to this matter. " The Grand Kaioshin said, his black eyes firmly looked at both Kaioshins as they looked down.

Silence once more swept over the place, until it was again broken by another voice. "I don't want to abandon Goku." She responded, her fist clenched as her nails dug through her skin, blood slowly dripping from it.

"We can't let him stay on our world, he's a mortal... Worst, he's a saiyan ! Grand lord, you know well about how dangerous those creature are !" The female Kaioshin glared at him furiously, the sight surely could have terrified more than one but Shin decided to ignore it. He hoped adding such would be enough to convince the Grand Kaioshin to not let him stay any further in their world.

"Westnorth Supreme Kai, Eastsouth Supreme Kai. I won't take any side concerning this matter, both of you will have to find a solution yourself." He could understand both of them, after all in a way they were both right. It was right for Shin to be concerned with the presence of a mortal in their sacred world and right for the Westnorth Supreme Kai to take care of a mortal who could possibly end up protecting their universe.

"Then how are we supposed to fix it my lord? The Westnorth Supreme Kai is far too bold to ever decide otherwise concerning the mortal and the same apply for me." Both knew it was right... They would never comply to the other. Such was far too... Alien for both of them to ever try so.

That was when the West Supreme Kai thoughts about a solution, a way to make sure even Shin would have no choice but to let Goku live into their world. She had to fight... Something which Goku's ancestor had done countless of time and something she had done million of years ago against Majin Buu. "Then we can fight for our belief... The loser will have no choice but to comply to the other."

"Wait what? You want us to fight but..." He clenched his fist. He wanted to says about how they were Kais, that they couldn't but... Something stopped him from doing such, knowing that only this could make her comply. And so they turned towards the Grand Supreme Kai, his eyes closed and his arms behind his back, waiting for his answer to be given.

"Two Kaioshin fighting? " He observed them. Seeing denying them of this possibility could cause some problem.

_Well, as long as they dont kill each other..._

"Anyways, if such could help this matter being finished then... I accept." A smile curved across the female Kaioshin's face. Certain that Shin stood no chance before her... After all, she was older and more experienced. Something well knew by Shin, yet he was still confident he could manage to beat her with a good strategy.

"Both of you will have three days to prepare. The fight will be set on Planet 3240 section of the universe." Both Kaioshin nodded, the Westnorth ruler smiled at the ch-... No, her son. Something she believed mortal referenced their childrens as. She was going to take care of him. For her it was only right to consider herself as his new mother. It was something she wouldn't let Shin take away, no matter what.

* * *

**Three days later, West side of the sacred world**

Three days passed, the Kaioshins had prepared themselves for that day, horning their power. Both confident that they could beat the other.

The west side of the planet as a whole could be considered as the most beautiful place of the planet. The trees were blooming pink much like a cherry blossom, the calm breeze flickered onyx and white hair, and the birds were singing. But that side of the planet also held one of the most dangerous creatures of it, the Anzûs. They were a weird combination of a lion and eagle, something which had quickly interested Goku.

The West Supreme Kai carefully observed the child as he played jovially. The child was rather wild, often attempting to ride one of the Anzûs or even bitting them, they were like too strong for him, being why she had to make sure he wouldn't end up eaten by one of them. She supposed that had he not be a saiyan he would surely be dead because of those creatures.

Well, I won't let it be the case for long... The Anzûs are going to be the first creature you will surpass.

A smile crept over her smooth's face, the thoughts was enough to make her smile but it quickly faded, replaced by her coal black eyes glinting determination. **Determination to win** her fight, to beat Shin, a first step to climb. In order to make her dream into a reality.

_I can't lose against him... Else everything would be for nothing._

She couldn't lose... For Goku, his heritage and the universe. But also for her own pride, losing to Shin would be the worst thing she could ever imagine, to lose to a younger and less experienced Kaioshin would be a shame for her, and so it was exactly why losing couldn't be accepted.

* * *

**East side of the sacred world.**

The East side of the planet was beautiful much like the West, instead of blooming pink, the trees were bright red. The creature here were for most part rather passive.

Here none other than Shin stood, youngest Supreme Kaioshin and one of the survivors of Buu's assault. He had done nothing but practice his magical prowess with his attendant, Kibito. Obviously three days had not been enough to make him much stronger, but he supposed his manipulation of ki was better.

As of now, the Kaioshin had decided to train a little more on the Art of ki. An energy that all being possessed, linked to their life force. By drawing it out, it could be used for immensely powerful attacks capable of wiping out civilization. Most Kaioshin had a lack of... Talent in the manipulation of Ki, unlike their counterpart.

Despite how different it was to magic, he had decided to still practice on it. Something he supposed the West Supreme Kai did, as it could be used offensively unlike most of their magical ability.

After finishing his last training session, Shin clenched his fist tightly, burning with **determination**... To win, to beat the Westnorth Supreme Kai. In order to not allow this mortal to stay further in their world.

He couldn't lose... For their rules, for his ancestor, the universe and his pride... Winning would prove his worth, that despite being younger he could still stand against the female Kaioshin

* * *

**West side of the sacred world.**

Coal eyes closed as something in the air suddenly shifted. A swift noise swept over the place, until a chubby figure appeared before the West Supreme Kai.

Now is the time... I can't lose against Shin.

She opened her eyes. The Grand Kaioshin gave her a warm smile, similar to how a parent would have done to their children. In response, she smiled back and waltzed towards him, holding Goku.

And so, raising two fingers towards his forehead, it wasn't long for them to completely disappear thanks to the use of Kai Kai.

* * *

**East side of the planet.**

Surprise swept over the youngest Supreme Kai upon seeing his superior, the Grand Supreme Kai and colleague, the Westnorth Supreme Kai appear before him.

It could only mean one thing... It was the time for their fight to begin, to decide what would happen to the young mortal. For Shin, it was more than anything a fight that he couldn't afford to lose, not when the skate was that high.

This mortal of your won't stay any longer in our world.

And so Shin and his attendant waltzed towards the Grand Kaioshin, certain of the youngest Kaioshin victory against the other.

And so, again two fingers were raised. A second after, each of them were teleported out of the Sacred world of the Kai.

* * *

**Unknown planet**

The Kaioshins suddenly appeared on a new environment, the azure sky from earlier was now replaced by a bright pink sky, the bright blue ocean now being pink much like the sky, but most of all... It seemed devoid of life, of course it wasn't likely the case as they supposed it existed on a less complex form, being likely micro bacterial life form.

"This is where both of you will fight, as I stated a few days. This planet isn't habited by any kind of complex life form and surely won't ever be. " The Grand lord finally spoke, his hands behind his back as he turned in their direction, his eyes firmly looked at both Kaioshin, both were determined to win, their eyes easily showed it.

"Huh sir..." Already knowing what she was about to says, the Grand Supreme Kai quickly grabbed the baby much to Kibito and Shin's surprise.

For Kibito, it was unacceptable for their lord to grabs a mere mortal, as it went against everything that Shin had told him. If needed, he would do it himself. "Wait sir, le-" He was interrupted by the Grand Supreme Kai which gave him a half-smile.

"No Kibito, It isn't needed. Anyways, both of you are free to fight." After a moment of needing to recover his shock, Shin nodded and was then followed by the female Kaioshin, each heading at a their position. Once again, coal and onyx eyes were meeting with each other shortly after, both igniting with fire and confidence.

And then silence swept over the place, the only thing heard being the increased breeze as their hair were moved by it. "So you can still give up if you want, Shin." And so it was broken by the Westnorth Supreme Kai, a smirk seen on her smooth's face.

In response, a smirk curved across the youngest Kaioshin's face."I don't plan to Westnorth Supreme Kai. " Of course... Neither would ever give up, they were far too bold. To give up would mean to resign everything, and neither planned to.

"Oh well, it should be expected" The Grand Supreme Kai muttered to himself, shortly after he coughed up, both turned towards him, waiting for what he was about to says.

"Alright... " Both clenched their fist, firmly inspecting each other and coming up with a plan, both were obviously ready to start. The **clash of gods** was ready at long last.

"Go !" Suddenly chunks of rock were lifted by the West Supreme Kai, energy gathered around her. It wasn't long for them to be shaped into a boulder. Using her telekinetic ability, it was quickly launched towards Shin.

The boulder sailed past his head as he moved out of its path, surprise bestowed upon his face, Shin never expected the female Kaioshin to attack right off the bat, it confirmed for him that she was extremely determined to win but so was he.

Right, I can't lose against her...

He grounded his teeth, as much like the Westnorth Supreme Kai, chunks of rocks were lifted by his ability. Then in a motion, a deluge of rocks were launched towards the female Kaioshin but it was easily pushed away by a snowy aura which cloaked around her, ready to face against her enemy.

But much to her surprise and Shin's delight, the Eastsouth Supreme Kai had used this occasion to vanish, effectively appearing behind her as a mighty yet sloppy blow because of lack of experience in the domain of fighting, something both shared was delivered at her back. They were no fighters and so had close to no experience in this domain, hell this was Shin's first fight and the Westnorth Kaioshin's second. That is if being overwhelmed could be considered as a fight.

* * *

Awe... Was the only thing she could feel upon receiving that punch, for a split second she found herself staring at the pink sky, not realizing or rather accepting what could have happened.

Yet that blow had confirmed her worst fear... Somehow, Shin was stronger than her. Or at least physically. It could mean her defeat, for her to lose Goku.

_No... It isn't over yet, maybe he's just stronger physically._

She truly hoped at least, and so pulling herself up as their black eyes had meet with each other, ready to continue their duel. "**HA** !" She screamed with all of her might, dashing straight at Shin as a punch was sent at his jaw, sending him crashing at a nearby boulder. But before she could enjoy the prospect of having delivered a powerful blow, she was interrupted by a boulder being launched straight at her, unable to dodge it because of how fast it had happened.

She found herself swinging in the air thanks to Shin's assault before simply hurling towards Shin after managing to recover, her aura erupting from her body, trees snatched away from the intensity of it.

And then in an instant, a tree was suddenly launched at Shin, the Kaioshin had no choice but to crouch down in an attempt to dodge it. But to his stupefaction, yet another was launched. This time he was hit straight by it, and thus sent crashing straight at a mountain, hurling in pain.

_Don't think I'm done yet, Shin_ !

She clenched her teeth and then dashed back to Shin, ready to continue her assault. But before such could happen, a yellow-ish energy wave appeared in her sight, unable to react she was carried away by it towards the planet's pink sky.

Fiber of her clothes were destroyed, left painting, needing to regain her breathing as after a moment, she had managed to deflect the yellow blast towards the endless void of space.

Yet again... She was angry, angry towards herself. Because despite her effort... Shin seemingly was doing far more damage than she had expected, if this continues she was sure of losing.

And it was something unacceptable, not after everything she had done for the sake of her plan. She was constantly telling her such, yet it did not change anything. Was she going to fail like Bardock ? Unable to protect her own by a superior power? Was life just that unfair? She couldn't tell but she knew one thing... She would fight until the end.

With this last thought and by releasing another roar, one of burning determination. She dashed through the sky, a snowy aura cloaked around her with increasing intensity.

Shin couldn't exactly describe the excitement which rushed through his blood, boiling. But he could understand one thing, it was that he was **WINNING**. Despite her ages, the Westnorth Supreme Kai was losing against him, the rookie. And he found such ironic. Even better, it seemed like his blast had managed to finish her off. The mortal would no longer stay any further, and so he braced himself , ready to declare his victory over the female Kaioshin.

"Grand Supreme Kai, it would seem-" He suddenly received a mighty blow at his jaw, enough to perhaps break a few bones and sent him crashing through a tree from how violent it had been.

"You should never declare your victory when you don't see the knocked out body of your foes, Shin !" She declared under her ragged breathing, her right arm laying to her side, blood dripping from it.

Shin was left in shock, holding his now bloodstained jaw. The cunning Westnorth Kaioshin had used this occasion perfectly to deliver a powerful blow. After a session of inhaling and exhaling, the Kaioshin spat out blood, onyx eyes locked at each other." I welcome the advice, it won't be repeated again Westnorth Supreme Kai."

"Then you should also welcome your defeat !" She smugly added, rocks forming into multiple boulders all around her almost as a barrier of some sort.

"Sadly,** I CANNOT** !" The same was done by Shin, a formation of boulders ready to face off against each other.

* * *

"Oh well. " The Grand Supreme Kai observed as those events unfolded, a protective barrier formed around him, Kibito and obviously the child who he was holding.

_I've got to admit that both of them are truly determined to win, this is impressive. Is it possible that the Westnorth Supreme Kai truly saw something incredible in you, young Goku?_

He asked himself, but his attention quickly shifted back to their fight as the boulders crashing against each other had finally stopped, and so did his barrier as it was no longer needed.

* * *

Both were left with their breathing ragged, silence howling through the place. Until it was broken by the sound of Shin propelling himself at the Westnorth Supreme Kai, battering her with powerful yet sloppy punches.

A smirk curved across his lips, it was clear that he was winning against her. But his delight was stopped as he received an invisible shockwave, being knocked backward by it.

_Kiai_..

"This won't change anythi-" A punch struck his stomach, saliva coming out of his mouth as he fell on his knees.

"I guess it did..." She mocked, continuing her assault by kicking him away. Despite it she knew it did not change her actual state, she could barely stand in while she was sure the same could apply to Shin, she was also sure that her state was slightly worst.

And it was confirmed by him dashing at her, ready to continue their fight and perhaps end it. Not planning to let him advance any further, she outstretched her right arm, white blasts being fired off her palm, heading toward Shin.

He received some of the blasts, but after a few seconds his aura erupted, blasting them off.

Both stared at each other, their aura flaring in harmony, the breeze flickering their hair."It's going to end right now, Westnorth Supreme Kai."

She nodded, both of their eyes locked at each other, ready to end it, ready to know who will stand at the top and ready to know Goku's fate.

Both snowy auras suddenly ignited, their strength being gathered, almost as it did not stop to increase. " You are right , it end now !" Energy formed around her palm, until a bright white orb was seen.

"Happy to hear it then !" And much like her, a white orb appeared bright, the wind howling at the sight of their power.

"**HA** !" Two white energy waves headed straight at each other, both colliding at each other. Everything around them was shaking, boulders were sent flying as they shattered after a moment, chunks of rock destroyed. What seemed to be a paradise had became similar to hell as such happened.

Yet it seemed clear, much to Shin's delight that he had the upper hand. His hands were burning, but he couldn't care the least. After all, his victory was near and no one could snatch it away from him.

_Sorry Westnorth Supreme Kai, but this is for the best._

Said Kaioshin's hands were shaking... Even burning, fear seen across her once smooth face which was stained in her own blood. She was losing, she was failing Goku and herself.

She was feeling as if she couldn't keep up anymore as the blast headed... Closer and closer much like her defeat. Onyx eyes slowly closed, she had resigned. Defeat was inevitable.

_I'm sorry Goku..._

And as it came closer... She heard something, cry... The child's cry echoing through the hollow place, hungry or? Was it a message? A message for her to not for give up? Just like Bardock, the child's father had done before ?

And then something **snapped**... Adrenaline rushed through her blood, fire igniting from her eyes, the pain seemed to have faded. Only one thing remained... Determination to win.

Outstretching her other arm, adding more strength to the blast. Something which Shin quickly did. She release a mighty roar, as... A pulse broke through her blast, slowly overwhelming the male Kaioshin's blast much to his surprise.

"Oh shit !" He screamed as the blast had completely overcome his, hit by it. Fiber of clothes were slowly destroyed much like his skin which started to burn... Until it stopped.

Both blasts had been cancelled by the Grand Supreme Kai's might, his eyes closed and hands behind his back."The fight is over."

Shin fell on his knees as the West Supreme Kai slowly descended, a smile curved across her lips. Both knew who had won, it was clear.

"The Westnorth Supreme Kai is the winner !" She fell on her knees, her bloody right arm raised towards the shining sun.

**Chapter end.**

* * *

**Arc 1 : A vast universe **

Chapter 2 : Clash of gods.

Chapter 3 : Guardian.

**Author note :**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for it taking longer to upload.

**Reviews** :

Chandan2001maloo : Thanks !

Gofla : Thanks you ! Concerning Super Saiyan god? Well I won't give the answer yet lol.

Ushindeshi : Thanks you, stay turned !

joey baldwin : Yep she is indeed Goku's adopted mother. Concerning Super Saiyan, well i won't give the answer yet.

_Preview :_

_After her victory against Shin, things seems to be going better for the Kaioshin, years pass and finally the child is given his first mission. At the same time on Earth, a young girl's adventure start._


End file.
